The Theory
by MorTay3
Summary: What if everything you knew were fabricated from your own mind? What if you didn't know this? Finding closure.


**A/N: I wrote this based off of the Hey Arnold theory, the theory is just so sad and painful to think of. I just wanted to capture both sides of the theory and of the characters in Hey Arnold. If you don't know the theory, go look it up and read it...but if you don't want your childhood story deemed anything more than just a childhood story, I suggest you don't read this or the theory. Its deep and dark...**

**First one shot. I felt the need to write it because the theory in itself is interesting, I think its false...tell me your opinion in your review.**

Arnold

Hurt/Comfort Angst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold**

He sat in a comfortable office laid down with his hands behind his head. His big football shaped head, the same head that he hated and needed all at the same time. School was hard, home was hard, his family difficult, living in general was hard. His psychologist was staring at him, her note pad in her hand and her pen clicking in and out...she seemed more nervous then he was, that was the least to say...he wasn't nervous at all. Just scared, he didn't want to hear her obscured accusations of his all to real reality...he knew what he knew, only because he created it, as she said. "Arnold..." She trailed off. He didn't even acknowledge her. "I'm going to tell you the truth about things." She was searching for his eyes but he refused to look at her. She thought to herself how could someone be so cruel to this child for him to be so distant, so traumatized.

Arnold looked at her desk to see her name on a post...Dr. Bliss..."I don't know why Helga said I should see you." Arnold stated clearly annoyed but dealing with this scenario because Helga had asked him to. Dr. Bliss breathed out and looked at the 11 year.

"Helga's very smart, she's just looking out for you." Dr. Bliss smiled. Arnold looked at her face and wondered why he was so cursed to possess the head shape he had and she, hers was normal...everyone was normal and he was the outcast with the football shaped head...it bothered him. "Arnold, why do you think Helga sent you to me?" Dr. Bliss asked. Arnold shifted a bit in his chair and looked off distant.

"She told me things would become clear if I saw you." Arnold asked.

"She's right you know-"

"I'm not finished yet." Dr. Bliss nodded for him to continue. "She told me that I'd have to make a choice." Arnold looked at his dirty black converses.

"What choice?" Dr. Bliss asked. Arnold played with his hands and finally made eye contact with her.

"To stay here or stay with her." Arnold. Dr. Bliss breathed out and looked at Arnold trying to read his thoughts but the boy rarely ever spoke about himself and his case was so troubling, so rare, so sad. She wrote down a small note to herself, Arnold was starting to finally realize that his reality wasn't real...well Helga was trying to make him realize it.

Today she decided to tell Arnold the truth but this new discovery lead her to decide against it. Arnold would figure it out on his own. And she would watch and help as much as she was allowed to. "Arnold."

"Sessions over, can I leave." He asked. She began to answer but he already left and headed down the hall.

Arnold lay in his bed in the all creamed walled room. No pictures hung on the walls, no toys lay lying in the corner. Just a cd player and a stack of jazz cds at his plain wooden desk against the far side of the wall. Arnold stood up and walked toward the desk grabbing his favorite cd of jazz and his cd player with his headphones. He lay back down and placed the cd in the cd player. Waiting for the thing to load, he pressed play and began to drift away listening to the calming music. In the back of his mind he could hear soft whispering, "Take your clothes off son, lay down...put your hand here." Arnold shut his eyes tight and tried to erase the whispering but it kept growing louder. "That's right Arnold, good boy...you like that huh?...let me give you a kiss...kiss me there." Arnolds eyes shut tighter and tears began to pour down his face. He didn't know this voice but why was it making him cringe, why was he crying. "I just want to sleep...I just want...I want...to sleep...sleep." Arnold murmured and he was asleep..

HEY ARNOLD HEY ARNOLD HEY ARNOLD HEY ARNOLD. He slammed his fist on his potato alarm clock and sat straight up. He smiled to himself, he was in his room. The blue walls, the orange rug, his pull out couch, his stereo and remote beside him. He climbed out of bed and got dressed, it was Saturday and today was the day him and all his friends would hang out in the tree house. He couldn't wait to see them, he needed to see them, they kept him sane.

Arnold put on his red plaid shirt and blue jeans then his blue-green sweater over his outfit...he almost forgot the most important thing, his blue hat, his parents gave him before they left. Arnold ran down the steps while putting his shoes on. He ended up in his kitchen and looked at all the boarders eating breakfast, for some reason he felt like he'd never see them again. He felt like everything would change today, and not in a good way.

His grandma was standing on the table singing "I saw...I saw...your face...and WOW!" everyone cheered for her and Arnold let a smile escape his lips. His grandpa voice could be heard now.

"Pookie get down from there you loon." His grandma laughed manically and swung off the table holding the hanging lamp. Arnold looked at his grandpa and smiled. "Hey Shortman, going out with your friends." Arnold jumped a bit and looked at his grandpa, his dreams never showed his face but his voice. "You alright Shortman."

"Ugh I'm fine grandpa...just I don't wanna be late." Arnold rushed out the boarding house losing his appetite.

Arnold began to walk down the sidewalk that was all too familiar. The old cracks in it, the old houses and shops that had its history. He wondered if he was late because no one was outside. "Guess there all at the tree house." Arnold arrived to be greeted by all his friends. Stinky, Sid, Nadine, Rhonda, Harold, Sheena, Eugene, Curly, Phoebe, Gerald and Helga. Arnold eyed all of them as they all stared back at him, what was going on? He made eye contact with Helga to only see her grim face look away as she stood up. "Hey guys. Sup Gerald?" Arnold smiled at his best friend.

"Hey Arnold." Gerald's voice was soft, his tone underlying.

"What's going-"

"Sit down Arnold." Helga said her voice so soft, so sincere...she called him Arnold.

Arnold gulped and sat down directly across from Helga. He let the silence surround him. "Helga what's wrong?" Arnold asked as he looked at the malnutrition girl.

"Arnold, I don't know how to explain this but...God help me." She whispered the last part.

Gerald spoke, "Arnold were not real." Arnold raised an eyebrow at Gerald and looked around his group of friends. Arnold laughed out loud.

"You guys are funny. that's great." Arnold wiped a tear from his eye laughing and looking around to see all to serious faces.

"I'm afraid Gerald isn't joking Arnold." Phoebe said adjusting her glasses.

"What do you mean." He would deny this accusation, because frankly it couldn't be true. "Helga why did you get everyone to prank me?" Arnold began, his anger rising.

"Arnold she didn't get us to prank you, she wanted help to tell you." Rhonda spoke up. Helga looked down and he wondered if she would cry...Helga G. Pataki didn't cry.

"Why are you guys doing this?!" Arnold stood up yelling this time.

"Arnold no ones doing this to hurt you, we just want to talk about the truth." Eugene fixed his cast. Arnold looked at all his friends but Helga was the only one that captured his attention.

"Helga." Arnold spoke softly. She looked up at him.

"Arnold...promise me you'll listen and then judge." Helga stared him in his eyes. Arnold nodded silently dreading this Saturday. "Arnold were all you." Helga stated. Arnold was about to speak. "You promised." Helga frowned. Arnolds lips became a thin line. "You created us Arnold...we protect you." Helga spoke.

"From who?" Arnold asked.

"We can save that for later." Helga sighed.

"Alright fine, if I created all of you, what do each of you protect me from? How do you guys all help me?" Arnolds voice raised, he didn't mean to hurt his friends but he just couldn't believe why they were torturing him.

"Arnold...I help you by not being afraid of bugs." Nadine spoke. Arnold raised a eyebrow and chuckled lowly.

"Bugs?" He looked at her.

"Yes Arnold...think about it." Nadine said.

Arnold would play this game, only because he wanted to intrigue them. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "Arnold for real." He heard Helga speak. Arnold closed his eyes tightly and tried to think and there it was, he was locked in a closet, a dark small space, was it even a closet...it was like a small vent. He could barely breath and his legs ached, his body cowered and knees up...he saw himself talking to a roach that crawled around his toes. Arnold opened his eyes and breathed out heavily. He looked around and put his knees together.

"What was...was that?" Arnold looked around, tempted to cry.

"The truth Arnold." Nadine placed a hand on Arnold's knee, he flinched...from habit.

"Why did I create you guys?" Arnold was starting to believe.

"Because the truth is painful." Helga whispered. Arnold felt tears roll down his eyes.

"I don't want to know the truth." He breathed out.

"Arnold I know its scary and I know its painful but its over now...you never have to worry about the truth again but you need to be strong and see it." Helga stared at him, her hand on his...he held her hand. "You ready?" She asked. He nodded.

"I reckon I'll go." Stinky looked around the group then at Arnold. "You use me when you feel uncomfortable around adults, especially when they ask questions." Arnold shut his eyes and tried to remember.

He saw himself talking to a teacher, it wasn't Mr. Simmons but a Mr. smith...he looked at Arnold. "Arnold is anything going on at home?" Arnold shook his head.

"Why no sir, everything's lemon pudding at home. Just fine." The teacher nodded slowly.

"If you ever need to talk Arnold...I'm here."

"I reckon I will, when I need to." Arnold's voice had a strong southern accent and his hands were in his pockets back arched forward just like Stinky...Arnold opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

"I did make you guys up...didn't I?" Arnold said dryly. Helga nodded sadly. "I want to know the truth." He said firmly, his hand loosened from Helga's now. "I need to know." He spoke.

"I'll go next." Rhonda spoke. "Arnold you use me to feign being cool." Arnold laughed to himself.

"I can honestly understand that one." Arnold smiled despite himself.

"Always looking on the bright side." Gerald smiled barely. Arnold smirked at Gerald and closed his eyes.

He saw himself in a classroom and all the girls around him. "Your head is funny." A girl sneered." Arnold placed a hand on his hip.

"Its all he rage in Paris." He sounded just like Rhonda only in his own voice. "You however are a mess, those blue shoes and that purple shirt are a no." Arnold pointed a finger at the girl's chest as she ran off crying, the other girls around him laughed...

Arnold opened his eyes to see Nadine, Stinky and Rhonda getting up. "Where are you guys going?" Arnold asked.

"It's time for us to go." Nadine smiled sadly.

"You're finally letting us go...very rude to be kicked out but its about time." Rhonda smirked, her nose in the air.

"Arnold I love you like lemon pudding, don't forget that...stay strong." Stinky smiled. Arnolds tears fell freely.

"You're really leaving...I'll never see you guys again?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold were you...we'll be with you just apart of your soul...let us go." Nadine reasoned.

"Please do, I'm tired of helping you out." Rhonda stomped her foot. Stinky rolled his eyes at Rhonda.

"Bye guys." Arnold finally said. The waved at Arnold and everyone else as they all climbed the ladder. Arnold looked over the ladder and they weren't there anymore. "You're all going to leave me." Arnold looked around to his remaining friends.

"No Arnold, your letting us go." Phoebe said.

"You need to." Helga looked away, her arms wrapped around herself.

"This just doesn't seem fair...you guys all have your own personality and lives...I can't be selfish." Arnold looked at them.

"Arnold, we were created by you and yes we do carry our own personality but that's because your soul split into pieces of our former selves. We understand that now." Phoebe spoke her hands in Gerald's. Arnold was taking away their lives, he couldn't go through with it.

"Arnold, your not living life...this isn't real and you know it...were selfish for that. You deserve to live a life, find love..." Helga trailed off.

"We want you to." Sheena smiled sweetly.

"Yea Arnold...stop chickening out." Harold scowled.

"Its quite alright Arnold...I'm okay with it." Curly said.

Arnold looked at Eugene. "Its okay Arnold." He smiled. Arnold wiped his arm with his sleeve.

"Okay, my turn." Harold looked around. "Arnold I help you when people are bullying you at school."

Arnold closed his eyes and saw himself in class, a group of boys surrounded him. "Hey football head, what you coloring?" Arnold continued to ignore them. The took his paper he was currently drawing on and ripped it to bits. "Guess your drawing nothing now." The group of boys laughed as a nine year old Arnold seemed to grow in size and attacked the boy who took his paper.

"I'll punch you so hard it wont even be funny!" Arnold yelled as he continued to beat the kid until a teacher tore them apart from each other.

Arnold opened his eyes and looked at Harold who looked at him solemnly. "So school is really bad for me in reality." Arnold stated.

"Was...everything is okay now." Helga said looking into his eyes.

Arnold somehow found it hard to believe Helga, everything couldn't be fine...if it was why had he created his friends, why did his soul split? It couldn't be just because of some teasing and his odd shaped head...there had to be more...why was he trapped in a wall or closest?

"I'll go." Curly stood up. "Arnold I help you by letting you blow off some steam sometimes and then taking the blame." Curly muttered the last part.

Arnold closed his eyes and saw himself on top of a shelve and the teacher trying to help him down. "Arnold please come down." The teacher begged. "NEVER! I despise all of you!" Arnold screamed as he threw crayons at the other children. Arnold opened his eyes.

"Why am I so angry? What else is going on:? Arnold yelled.

"You'll find out soon." Sid nodded.

"Arnold we have to go." Harold said.

"See you sucka's in Arnolds soul. HAHAHA." Curly jumped out of the tree house while Harold climbed down waving at Arnold and the two disappeared.

Arnold felt numb, he knew with the more he learned the more alone he would be, how could he handle these emotions on his own. "I suppose I'll go next." Sheena said standing up her hand still holding Eugene's hand. "Arnold when people say mean things about your head shape, I take over and take in the mean thoughts and make them positive." Sheena smiled. Arnold shut his eyes but opened them again.

"I really don't need to see that, I already know it." Arnold said. Sheena smiled timidly and sat beside Eugene.

"I'll go Eugene since yours is worse." Sid said leaned against the wood sangfroid. "Arnold." Arnold looked Sid in the eyes. "I help out by taking in the insults and making them negative against the other person. I'm the tough guy."

Arnold could see the images flash before his eyes, lots of people staring at him and he would look at them with a scowl, he would shake things off his shoulders, roll his eyes pretend he wasn't hurt when he was. "Thanks Sid...everyone." Arnold looked at all his friends. Everyone nodded the silence breathing and living.

"Arnold look at me." Eugene said. Arnold looked at him. "Why am I always getting hurt?" Eugene asked. Arnold always wondered that very same question himself...because Eugene was a jinx...he was a weakling...his cast...his cast.

Arnold was in thought now, he could see a man standing at the steps of the boarding house and Arnold was laying on his arm, the arm that was in pain...the man looked down at him and smiled and huffed off leaving Arnold lying there. An hour had passed and the man yelled down the steps. "How you holding up." He knew how to respond.

"I'm okay...I'm okay..." Arnold kept saying the two words.

Helga shook Arnold's shoulders as Arnold looked at Eugene tears in his eyes. "You get hurt almost everyday." Arnold spoke.

"Arnold I don't really, you do...I just take it in for you...Phil is an evil man...don't blame yourself-" Arnold's eyes widened.

"What?" He breathed out. Everyone remained silent.

"Helga will explain it to you." Sid took off his hat momentarily and placed it back on his head.

"We have to go now." Eugene smiled sadly. Arnold was still in shock.

"Arnold just know that were apart of you and that part of you is strong and beautiful...thank you for our momentary lives." Sheena grasped Arnolds hand briefly and let it fall. Eugene and Sheena held hands as they jumped off the ladder together and Sid waved.

"Boy howdy this'll be an adventure." He jumped off.

Arnold looked at his remaining friends, his closest friends. "I don't know if I can say goodbye to you guys." Arnold looked at them tears falling too easily.

"Arnold my man.." Arnold looked to a crying Gerald. "These many years with you, were amazing...but we can't stay with you...man we are you. I look forward to the day when your finally happy and you can feel me without seeing me, you nut." Gerald smiled. Arnold laughed but his sobs still choking out. "Arnold my best friend, I help out by keeping you composed when things get tough in the boarding house."

Arnold could see himself collecting rent from the other boarders, bringing food and medicine to his grandma, carrying heavy loads of boxes to the attic and running to the stores on those dangerous streets. "Huh I have it rough, don't I." Arnold asked looking to Gerald.

"You have no idea, Arnold...no idea." Gerald shook his head.

"I'll speak next." Phoebe spoke fixing her glasses. "Arnold first I treasure our friendship, though we may not have been very close, I felt like us four were the closest. Arnold you will find happiness again and though it may seem beyond even hope...everything takes time. Keep faith Arnold, keep self worth and always remember were apart of you, your soul is huge Arnold...its time we put it back together." Phoebe smiled. Arnold reach out for her and held her.

"Hey don't be hugging too tight on my woman." Gerald said in mock jealousy. Arnold let go of Phoebe and laughed.

"At least something good came out of this...you two are together." Arnold smiled. The two blushed.

"Pheebs tell him." Helga said. Phoebe nodded.

"Arnold I help you with school...when people tell you your dumb, I prove them wrong by earning you the best grades." Arnold busted out in laughter.

"Are you okay man.." Gerald asked.

"I think he's suffering from shock." Phoebe spoke nervously,

"No I just thought I might hear something really bad but that's pretty okay." Arnold continued to laugh and then softly cried.

Gerald walked up to Arnold and stuck his hand out. Arnold laughed barely cheeks stained with tears, he placed his hand out and they did their secret handshake. "You're a bold kid Arnold...a bold kid." Gerald wiped a tear away roughly with his red sleeve. Arnold smiled. Phoebe wrapped her arm around Gerald's waist as Gerald placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Good bye Arnold." Phoebe smiled.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Helga?" Arnold asked.

"We already said our goodbyes Arnold." Helga said sadly. The two girls looked to each other.

"Tell ice-cream everything...love you Helga." Phoebes tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You too Pheebs." Helga turned away her arms holding herself.

Gerald and Phoebe turned around to face the ladder, their arms still around each other, with a quick peck they jumped off.

The tree house stayed silent, the two remaining looked in opposite direction their backs towards each other. Arnold just said goodbye to his best friend only seconds ago, he said goodbye to his friends for forever. Could he really say goodbye to Helga? He wouldn't hide anymore, he couldn't live in denial anymore...he loved Helga G. Pataki. How come he couldn't get the courage to look at her? He would be greeted by her long yellow hair, those intense turquoise eyes, and her creamy pale complexion...why was saying goodbye to Helga so damn hard. He loved her, he needed her the most...he put his life in her hands and then everything went into place. Helga was malnutritioned because he was, Helga was entirely too skinny because he was, Helga was afraid of physical contact because he was, Helga snuck and stole because he had to, to survive...but survive from what? who?

Arnold closed his eyes and saw as the light started fading and the memories all came back...Phil his grandfather, abused him physically, mentally, emotionally and sexually...Phil wasn't his grandfather...his parents and San Lorenzo didn't exist...Phil was his father, his old father and Arnold had a condition hydrocephalus. That's why his head was shaped oddly, that's why he saw and created lives that were never there or remotely real. Arnold fell to his knees and breathed out heavily, the emotional trauma was much worse than any physical pain. Why did it hurt so bad, he needed comfort, he needed to be protected but no one did protect him, so he created his friends to do it for him. Arnold screamed out in pain and he felt Helga's arms wrap around him. "Arnold breathe...Its okay...Arnold I love you." Arnold turned around to face her, still shaking.

"I don't know if I can do this alone Helga." Arnold said. "I need you...I love you." Arnold cried, he looked so young, younger than eleven.

"Arnold-."

"You've always protected me. You have always been there since I was three. Your the oldest one, the one I value the most, the one who takes in the most, the one I love more than anyone...how could I ever possibly live without you." Arnold's eyes became half idled, his eyes too intense to deem sane.

"Arnold you have to let me go, don't you want to live a normal life?!" Helga yelled as Arnold kept coming closer to her while she backed away.

"A normal life Helga...my father abusing me, touching me." Arnold looked disgusted. "Making me touch him...is that normal?" Arnold asked his voice cracking, his cheeks smeared with dry tears.

"Arnold Phil died two years ago, you are living in a child's mental illness hospital...you're free Arnold." Helga cried. Arnold looked at the beautiful girl before him, she's done so much for him...how could he take her life away.

"I thought Helga G. Pataki never cried." Arnold said wiping her tears away gently. Helga's breath caught as she looked into Arnold's green eyes. "Kiss me Helga." Arnold breathed out. Helga could feel his hot breath against her face, they were so close.

"Arnold...I love you." She leaned in, he leaned in as well. Their lips crashed upon each other in a disgruntled small kiss. They pulled away and now Arnold was crying. "Where's that optimism Arnold?" Helga tried to smile but broke out a cried gasp.

"It's just hard leaving you...you're real." Arnold said quietly.

"I am because I'm apart of you but Arnold its time for you to wake up. Just know that everything I did was because I loved you." She looked him in the eyes, she took out her pigtails and her wavy hair fell down her shoulders. She took off her pink bow and placed it in Arnold's hand, he clenched on to it for dear life. "I've gotta go Football Head." Helga smiled her eyes telling a whole different story.

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold sniffled. She bent down to Arnold once more and tasted his bittersweet lips, taking in his scent and taste, she pulled away and walked toward the ladder.

"I'm always apart of you. Stay strong for us, promise." She stuck out her pinky. Arnold wormed his pinky around hers.

"Promise.." They stayed that way for a few seconds and Helga eventually let go. She smiled at Arnold and jumped off, the last thing he saw was her yellow hair.

Arnold finally breathed out and it came in a gasp. He held his stomach as he bent over in a agonized cry. The tree house began to violently shake and the wooden floorboards and walls all started to collapse. Arnold jumped up and ran toward the window to see the outside world begin to melt, in oil paints. He closed his eyes and took in everything. It was time to start a new life, a life where his soul was finally together and freed.

Arnold woke up in his bed to see the creamy walls, and to hear his jazz music being played. He sat up and looked around the room and jumped out of bed, he ran to Dr. Bliss's door to see her shocked. "Arnold what are you doing here?" Arnold shut the door without a word and took a seat in front of her desk.

"I know everything, what my da- Phil did to me, that I'm different because he's my dad, that I made these people up because my soul shattered from the trauma...I know that..." Arnold began to cry. "Helga isn't real." Arnold sniffled and Dr. Bliss just listened intently. "I have to live life and stay strong." Arnold looked in the woman eyes. "For Helga." She took down notes and finally set them down on her lap.

"Arnold earlier today in our session, I told you that I was going to tell you the truth...and well you discovered part of it." Dr. Bliss said.

"I did...only part." Arnold asked.

"Yes, Arnold a month ago exactly, you came in here shaken up like now and you said exactly everything you just told me." Dr. Bliss had a frown upon her face.

"That's impossible." Arnold stammered. "I didn't...I just let them go."

"Arnold you were in a tree house with all your friends. Nadine, Stinky and Rhonda disappeared first, then Harold and curly, next Sid Sheena and Eugene, After Phoebe and Gerald and last Helga...then the tree house collapses and you awake and tell me everything." Dr. Bliss had everything in detail, including the order of how they all disappeared.

"How long have I been doing this?" Arnold asked.

"4 months...but I thought we made progress today, Arnold Helga gave you a decision to make, which she never did before...she said.." Dr Bliss went to look in her notes but it was unnecessary.

"To stay here or stay with her." Arnold whispered.

"Arnold this time things could be different, you could make that decision today. You could live a normal life now, you could have great parents who could and would never do the things they did to you." Dr. Bliss looked in Arnolds eyes but could sense he wasn't focused on her. "Arnold it may be hard but that's the road to recovery and well you have people who want to help you, I'll help you." Dr. Bliss put her hand on his. Then she saw something that was extremely rare. Arnold was smiling, a genuine smile. "Arnold-"

"I did have a normal life, I had great grandparents, and parents who went on adventures and cared for the sick and poor, I had friends who helped me out and I returned the favor. I had a best friend and we even had a secret hand shake and I had a girl who loved me...no one has ever loved me, she did." Dr. Bliss could see where this was going and knew what Arnold was going to say.

"Arnold please think about what your deciding...you can't live a fake reality...its not moral."

"I've always gone with morals and always saw the good in people but here that's impossible...there are no good people, there's pain, betrayal, and hate." Arnold looked away angrily. "Dr. Bliss you want my happiness. Right?" She looked at Arnold and didn't know how to respond.

"Of course but I want your well being-"

"Happiness isn't here for me. I will die a young age, I will feel like an outcast, and my past will never be able to leave my side." Arnold smiled at Dr. Bliss. "You and I know where I belong." Dr. Bliss looked to the young boy and tears spilled down her cheeks. Could he be happy in such an immoral world? She did know the answer. Arnold looked off into space and before he completely closed his eyes, he said. "I'll always choose Helga...it's only fair...she choose me at 3." Arnold smiled and he passed out in the chair, his hand slung carelessly and left open.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Male nurses came in carrying the boy away.

It had been an entire 23 hours since Arnold's passing. Dr. Bliss walked into her office and sighed loudly, she looked at where Arnold sat only hours ago and felt failure and grief. She had failed the boy...but he was so peaceful, he at least knew the truth. As she stared on at the chair remembering their conversation she caught something silky and pink lying on the ground. She walked over to the object and grabbed it in her hands. It was a pink ribbon. "Helga." Dr. Bliss breathed out. "Thank you for protecting him, for loving him." Dr. Bliss walked out her office turning the lights off and locking the door as she made her way to the funeral parlor, Arnold would have Helga beside him. Arnold would be loved.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this...well not as in a happy ending but in an understanding way. I cried as I wrote this. I'm crying now. My emotions are in a mixture of fits. I really did try to become the characters to try to understand and capture the thoughts. Please R&R**

**Tell me what you're thinking about this...I know its sad but be honest. R&R**


End file.
